Living Dysfunctional
by hidden manna
Summary: Goku decides not to be wish back after the cell games. So what happens to his family? Chi-chi's seeing another man, gohan and goten are living wild. etc.
1. Default Chapter

I own nothing of Dragonball Z nor do I want to. I want all of my readers to know that this story is just what the title means. So expect the unexpected with a purpose. Don't forget to read and review Ease my pain from Zion and The Soul Wars that I put in originals under novels.  
  
This story takes place right after the cell games. Goku didn't want to be wished back because he thought it would be better for everyone if he stayed where he was at so he wouldn't bring anymore trouble to the earth but goku was wrong because his wife and kids needed him more than he could ever know.  
  
  
  
  
  
Living Dysfunctional  
  
  
  
*Thinking to himself as he walks towards his house* "I can't believe that my dad thinks that he is helping us by staying away! I need you dad. mom needs you. She's going to be having a baby.a baby you will never get a chance to meet and see grow up! How am I going to explain to mom that dad decided to stay in the outer world because he didn't want to bring anymore trouble to the earth?! Said gohan, opening up the door and walks in the house.  
  
*Chi-Chi excited runs up to gohan giving him lots of hugs and kisses* "AAAAAAAAH!!!! "GOHAN YOUR HOME!!!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!! I SAW WHAT THAT MONSTER DID, UNTIL THE TV BLACKED OUT!!! BUT THAT'S OKAY, YOUR HOME AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!! WHERE'S GOKU?!! Shouted chi-chi, who was really excited.  
  
"Yeah gohan, where is he?!" Ask the ox king, smiling.  
  
"Hi gohan!" Said lime, waving and excited to see him.  
  
"Hi lime, it's good to see you!" said gohan, surprised to see her.  
  
"GOHAN!! Where is your father!!" Yelled chi-chi, sternly and starting to become impatient.  
  
"Uh, m-mom.you look so beautiful! It's your.  
  
*Grabs gohan and starts to gently shake him* "GOHAN, TELL-ME-WHERE-IS-YOUR-FFFFFFFATHER!!!!" Screamed chi-chi, in anger.  
  
*Feeling nervous* "M-mom, dads dead!! Shouted gohan, in fear. Then chi-chi looking wide-eyed and froze in shock. then her father started to talk to her.  
  
"Chi-Chi honey, snap out of it.oh dear me!!" Shouted the ox king, as he was gently shaking chi-chi.  
  
"Oh gohan, I'm so sorry!" Said lime, feeling sad for them. Then chi-chi snaps out of it.  
  
*Talking slowly and looking strait ahead* "go-han, please tell me.I.heard you wrong. Please tell me that?" ask chi-chi, acting like a zombie.  
  
"Yes mom, he's dead." Said gohan, looking down at the floor. Then surprisingly chi-chi straightens up and didn't get upset or cried.  
  
*Being calm* "Alright, call bulma and ask her for the dragon radar to search for the dragonballs, so we can wish goku back." Said chi-chi, looking serious. Then gohan look up at his mom with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Mom, we can't!!" Shouted gohan, crying.  
  
"Gohan, son.why are you crying?" Ask chi-chi, putting her hands on both sides of his face and wondering what was wrong.  
  
"Dad has decided that since he always the one who brings trouble on the earth, it would be more better.if he stayed in the outer world!" then chi- chi- started screaming and ran out the house and gohan and the ox king ran after her while lime stands at the front door watching them.  
  
*Screaming and running* "NNNNNNNNO!!!!!" "HE CAN'T DO THIS TO ME.TO US!!!" "HOW DARE YOU ABANDON YOUR FAMILY GOKU FOR THE EARTH?!!!" "YOU ALWAYS PUT THE EARTH FIRST BEFORE US!!!! NOW, I AM PREGNANT AND THIS BABY WONT NEVER SEE YYYYYOU!!!" Screamed chi-chi, as she stops running and drops to her knees crying. Then her father and gohan catch up to her.  
  
*Picking her up off the ground* "Their, their honey.just let it all out! Said the ox king, holding her in his arms.  
  
"IT'S NOT FFFFFFAIR!!!! IT'S-JUST-NOT-FFFFFFFAIR!!!! AAAAAAAH!!!!" Screamed chi-chi, as she was kicking and beating on her father to release all of her anger.  
  
******  
  
One year later, lime, gohan, carly, Tj and cixx were by the lake and had just finish playing football and now were sitting at the table.  
  
"Just admit it! You lost to two girls and me!" Said gohan, smirking and folding his arms.  
  
"All right, Mr. girly man.I'll admit, you beat us but I bet you losers wont beat us next time!" Said Tj, frowning.  
  
"Tj's such a sore loser! It's pathetic!" Said Lime, smirking.  
  
"Loooo-sssssser!" Said carly, being sarcastic.  
  
"Why you nappy headed.  
  
"Stop it Tj! It was only a game!" Said gohan, as he was interrupting Tj.  
  
"Yeah, stop that or I wont give you babies what I brought in my picnic basket!" Said cixx, smirking and started taking out sandwiches, cups and a bottle of liquor, beer and wine.  
  
*Picking up the liquor bottle and handing it to gohan* "Take a drink gohan; you won't know if you like it or not until you taste it!" Said cixx, smirking as he takes a drink of beer.  
  
"Yeah gohan, *sipping her wine and eating her sandwich* drink it!" Said carly, encouraging him.  
  
"Are you guys cracked?! We are not allowed to drink this stuff!" Said lime, sternly.  
  
"This stuff is not good.especially for kids!" Said gohan, looking serious.  
  
"Why not? My parents let me drink beer sometimes!" Said Tj, starting to drink some beer.  
  
"So do my parents.they say it puts hair on your chest!" Said carly, smiling.  
  
"Come on gohan and lime.it's no big deal! Just because you drink a little bit that wont make you a bad person!" Said cixx, picking up the bottle of wine this time and pours some in two cups that were in front of them. Then they both picked up the cups of wine and drank it.  
  
"Um, This taste good cixx." Said lime, smiling.  
  
"This is some good stuff.it's not like I thought." Said gohan, smiling  
  
*Pouring liquor in there cups* Try it; this also taste good.maybe even better!" Said cixx, smirking devilishly. Then gohan and lime tried the liquor also. While they were drinking and eating, cixx takes out a joint, lights it up and puffs on it.  
  
*Hands it to gohan* "Now, try this gohan." Said cixx, smirking. Then gohan puffs on it and starts to coughs and hands it back to cixx.  
  
*Coughing* "What is this stuff?! It has a strong taste and smell to it!" said gohan, covering his mouth.  
  
"It's called marijuana, weed, reefer.at least that's what I was told." Said cixx, smiling and hands the joint to Tj.  
  
"I don't want to smoke this stuff, what's the purpose of it anyway?! Ask gohan, frowning.  
  
"It makes you feel good on the inside!" Said carly, puffing on the joint that Tj passed on to her.  
  
"Not only it makes you feel good, it has a sweet taste. You'll get use to the strong taste and smell after awhile.I did." Said cixx, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, said Tj and carly." Smiling.  
  
"Gohan, I know since your dads been gone you haven't been happy. If it's any comfort to you, just maybe if you smoke this, you'll feel better." Said cixx, looking serious at him.  
  
"Lime, do you want to try some of this! It wont hurt you unless you're planning on smoking this all the time, which is not good." Said tj.  
  
"It's the same as overeating.you keep doing that, it can cause you to get sick with diabetes or something. "Lime, we have been friends for a long time and I would never offer you something that will hurt you." said carly handing the joint back to cixx. Then lime and gohan look at each other for a moment and started to smile.  
  
"I'll try it." Said lime, taking the joint from cixx and puffs on it. Then hands it to gohan and he takes it and holds on to it.  
  
"You said this would make me feel better?" Ask gohan, smirking.  
  
"Oh yeah, like floating on a cloud." Said cixx, smiling and starting to get high. Then gohan takes a puff on the joint.  
  
"Whoa, it's strong but like you said cixx, I will get use to it and it does have a sweet taste.I think I'm going to like this." said gohan, smiling as he takes another puff. Then later on that evening at Capsule Corp, bulma was waiting for yamcha to bring chi-chi over.  
  
"Vegeta, make sure you feed trunks on time!" Said bulma, looking at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Look Women, I'm not stupid! I know to feed the brat!" Said vegeta, walking over to her.  
  
"Oh really now, the last time I left you here with trunks, he was crying and you didn't feed him nor was his diaper changed and you was sleep with a liquor bottle in your hand!" Said bulma, folding her arms. Then they both started to walk down the stairs.  
  
"When I was his age, I was left by myself for five hours.I wasn't feed nor was I changed and I cried myself to sleep and lived through it! "This is why these earthling brats are so weak.I don't want my son to turn out that way!" I want him to be a real man with backbone not a powder puff!" Said vegeta, smirking.  
  
"Shut up vegeta!! That is probably the reason why you're crazy.you never was nurtured as a child and now you want to do our son the same way.I don't think so bub!! If our son is not taken care of properly while I'm gone, you will not sleep in our bed for a week and that includes not having sex.understand vegeta?!! Shouted bulma.  
  
"WWWWWWHAT!!!! ARE YOU MENTAL?!!! I CAN'T GO WITH OUT THAT FOR A WEEK WOMEN.I'LL DIE!!! WOULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR LOVING HUSBAND?!!! Screamed vegeta, looking wide-eyed and fearful.  
  
*Getting in his face* "Yes. Said bulma, softly with a sinister grin. Then the doorbell rings and it was yamcha and chi-chi. then vegeta lets them in.  
  
"It's that psycho yamcha and kakarots crazy wife at the door!!" Shouted vegeta, as he stormed out of the room.  
  
*Walking in the house* "What's up with him?!" Ask yamcha, shaking his head.  
  
"The wild look he had on his face.looks like he was scared of something!" Said chi-chi, looking serious  
  
"Oh, he scared of something alright! But anyway, yamcha, I can't thank your girlfriend Gina enough for helping me out at the last minute with her catering service for my party last week." Said bulma, smiling.  
  
"I'm just glad she was able to help you.she's usually booked but luckily someone canceled and that gave you the opportunity to take their spot." Said yamcha, smiling.  
  
"What ever happen to the other catering service you already had?" Ask chi- chi.  
  
"Well, they accidentally. so they say, put in the computer the wrong date to bring the food.so they couldn't cater my party because they were all booked up and there was no way around it but at least I got my money back." Said bulma, smiling.  
  
"Bummer." Said chi-chi.  
  
"Well ladies, its time to go to Gina's party.I'm sure there is no parking in site but that's alright, I'll just park my car in her garage." Said yamcha. Then they walk out the door. One hour later at the party, chi-chi, bulma and Gina where sitting down on the couch talking.  
  
"I'm sorry to here chi-chi that your husband decided not come back." Said Gina, looking sad.  
  
"He's my ex husband now and I had to really realize if he wanted to be with his wife and kids, he would have let himself be wished back with the dragonballs!" Said chi-chi, looking serious at her. Then a man who was six feet tall with long jet-black wavy hair, blue eyes, with a well shape muscle bond body and wearing all burgundy in a casual dress outfit walks over to were the ladies were sitting. It was Gina's long life friend Giovanni who is in the architect business, just moved back in town three weeks ago.  
  
*Talking in a deep medium Scottish accent* "Hey Gina, sorry that I'm late for your party.I had some last minute business to deal with!" Said Giovanni, smiling.  
  
"Now you know vanni I understand.don't even worry about it." said Gina, smiling.  
  
"Thanks for being understanding. *He looks over at chi-chi* Well, hello their.what is your name?" Ask Giovanni, smiling at her.  
  
"My name's chi-chi." she said nervously to him because he was extremely gorgeous with a great body and had a lovely accent that mesmerized her.  
  
"I'm Giovanni. *He takes her hand and kisses it* come and dance with me chi- chi." said Giovanni, with the same hand he kissed he puts it in his hand and walks with her to the dance floor.  
  
"He's quick; I hope chi-chi can handle this." Said bulma, being concerned.  
  
"Giovanni has always had that kind of affect on woman and besides chi-chi is now single and she wants to go on with her life." Said Gina, smiling. Then after the party Giovanni took chi-chi home and she invited him inside.  
  
"I have never had so much fun in all of my life!" Said chi-chi, feeling a little tipsy, going into her refrigerator.  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself tonight." Said Giovanni, smiling, sitting at the table and checking her out. Then he gets up with out her knowing it and slowly walks over to her.  
  
"Did you want some juice ask chi-chi, then she turns around and he was behind her and it scares her but he caught the juice before it could fall and puts it on top of the refrigerator.  
  
"Chi-chi, you are a very beautiful woman and you deserve the best." Said Giovanni, smiling and taking her in his arms and starts to kiss her with passion. He picks her up and takes her over to the couch and lays her down. Then gets on top of her and kisses her more and starts to unzip her dress. Then she stops him  
  
*Softly pushes him back* "I can't do this Giovanni.I just met you!" Said chi-chi, feeling nervous and gets up.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so use to having sex on my first date." Said Giovanni, getting up and walking over to her.  
  
"I'm not like that Giovanni.I like to get to know the person first." Said chi-chi, looking serious.  
  
"All right, can I see you again and take you out to dinner tomorrow." Ask Giovanni, smirking.  
  
"No, I will fix dinner tomorrow so you can meet my boys." Said chi-chi, smiling.  
  
"Ok, that will be good!" said Giovanni smiling. Chi-chi said goodnight and Giovanni left.  
  
The next day in the evening. "Mom what's up with this new guy were meeting.. I thought you wanted to stay single!" said gohan, frowning.  
  
*Putting her hands on her hips* "Gohan, theirs nothing wrong with meeting people and getting to know them and that's what you and goten are going to do tonight so be on your BEST behavior!" said chi-chi. Giovanni soon knocked on the door and chi-chi opened the door and greeted him. He met the family and sat down and had dinner with them and it was a great evening. Chi-chi and Giovanni soon started dating more often that week and by the next week she was sleeping with him chi-chi was vulnerable and Giovanni was a good man with money and he got chi-chi what ever she and the boys wanted. ******* *Four years later* "Gohan, hurry up.your going to be late for SCHOOL!!" shouted chi-chi.  
  
"Would you HOLD ON I'm COMING!!" "MAN, she's always on my BUTT!!" Gohan grabbed his books and walked out of his room and ran into goten.  
  
"You BETTER STOP LISTENING AT MY BEDROOM DOOR YOU LITTLE BRAT!!" Said gohan, frowning at him.  
  
"I wasn't LISTENING AT YOUR BEDROOM DOOR AND BESIDES.I KNOW LIMES IN THEIR AND YOU TWO WHERE HAVING SEX, DRINKING AND DOING DRUGS LAST NIGHT!!" shouted goten, in anger.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" said gohan. Goten ran downstairs.  
  
"MMMMMOM!!!" "GOHANS BEING MEAN TO ME!!!" Shouted goten.  
  
"You know what goten, I over heard about what you were doing and if you don't stay away from gohans bedroom door, I'm going to whip your butt.UNDERSTAND!!" Said chi-chi, sternly.  
  
*Laughing at goten* "Ha ha ha ha ha!!" Laughed gohan, out loud.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP AND KISS MY.  
  
"GOTEN!!!" "DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!!! "GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!!!" commanded chi-chi. Then goten stormed out of the room. Then lime came down the stairs.  
  
"Good morning chi-chi." Said lime, smiling.  
  
"Good morning dear." Said chi-chi, smiling.  
  
"See you later mom.lime and me are going to eat breakfast at Joes. Said gohan, getting ready to walk out the door with lime." Chi-chi stops them.  
  
"I wanted to remind you gohan about your appointment with Giovanni after school about a job! So don't miss it gohan!" Said chi-chi, sternly.  
  
"I know mom.bye!" said gohan, rolling his eyes as he and lime walk out the door.  
  
In Giovanni's office. "I don't care what you have to do fool!!" "Get the heroin to them NNNNNOW!!!" Shouted Giovanni, slamming the phone down. Then one of his associates walks in.  
  
"Giovanni, the shipment of heroin didn't make it because the FBI got to it first!" "But the good news is, all of our men escape!" Said the associate.  
  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!" "THEY CAPTURED SOME OF THEM!!!" "IF PETE DOESN'T GET THAT SHIPMENT OF HEROIN BACK, SOMEBODYS HEAD IS COMING OFF!!!" Screamed Giovanni, slamming both fist down on the table, which put a big crack in it.  
  
"So, do you want me to cancel all of your appointments today?" Ask the associate.  
  
"No, I promise my lady friend that I would give her son a job!" "As long as we don't do nothing stupid, they wont be able to trace the heroin back to us!" Said Giovanni, looking serious.  
  
So, Giovanni's more than an architect he's also a gangster. Will he show gohan about the architect business or will he show him the business of being a gangster? Find out in Chap 2.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 


	2. Living Dysfunctional

Living Dysfunctional Chap 2.  
  
  
  
"Alright Chi-chi, don't leave out no details!" Where did Giovanni take you this past weekend?!" ask bulma, quickly coming back to the dinning room table looking excited.  
  
"He took me to his Chateau in France!" Said chi-chi, acting excited. That place was so beautiful it's indescribable…I have never seen so many servants in one place!" Cleaning, cooking, gardening…Giovanni wouldn't let me lift a finger, he took me shopping, and he took me to get my hair, nails, toenails, body wrap, facial the works!"  
  
"You deserve the best chi-chi and so do your boys and Giovanni is so good with your boys…I have never seen Gohan and Goten so happy!" Said bulma.  
  
"Especially Gohan, every since Giovanni has taken interest in Gohan, he has been so different!" said chi-chi, smiling.  
  
Then Goten runs in the house with trunks right behind him with a knife in his hand and he throws the knife and it misses Goten and it goes right through the wall.  
  
*Bulma Grabbing trunks*  
  
"LET ME GO MOM!!!," "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF A…  
  
"TRUNKS!!" You will not dare use that kind of language now or ever!!" "You have definitely been hanging around your father to long!!" Shouted bulma, frowning.  
  
"Goten, what did you do to trunks?!!" Ask chi-chi, holding on to his arm.  
  
"He didn't give me back my toy, so I shot him in the butt with a fire blast!!" Shouted goten, and frowning at trunks.  
  
"YOU'RE GOING TO BE A DEAD MONKEY WHEN I GET TO YOU!!!" Screamed trunks, in anger.  
  
"SHUT YOUR MOUTH PIE HOLE!!!" Yelled goten, in anger.  
  
"GOTEN!!!" "GO TO YOUR ROOM NNNNOW!!!!" Yelled chi-chi, in anger.  
  
*Walking up the stairs mumbling*  
  
"Stupid nimrod…should of hit him in his head with a ki blast."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY GOTEN?!!!" "YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT MUMBLING UNDER YOUR BREATH!!!" shouted chi-chi.  
  
*Flipping him off*  
  
"Yeah, only sissies mumble under their breath dork!" Said Trunks, smirking at him.  
  
Then goten becomes furious and shoots a ki blast at him and trunks quickly remembering his training with his father knocks the blast out the window and it hits an empty shack on the hill and set it on fire but luckily there was a sprinkler system set up that came on and put out the fire. Then bulma and chi-chi got up off the floor from behind the couch.  
  
"GOTEN, I'M SURE WHEN GOHAN TRAINED YOU, HE TOLD YOU NEVER TO FIRE A KI BLAST INSIDE A HOUSE!!!" Yelled bulma, in anger.  
  
Then chi-chi starts to walk fast towards the stairs and takes off her thin house shoe and goes after goten then seeing her coming he takes off running up the rest of the stairs.  
  
"DON'T YOU RUN FROM ME MISTER!!!" Shouted chi-chi, running up the stairs.  
  
Then suddenly all you here is chi-chi and goten screaming and running around and doors slamming, things being moved, thrown and broken.  
  
"Yeah, you go chi-chi…kick that monkeys butt!!" Shouted trunks, smiling.  
  
Then bulma whacks him hard on the behind.  
  
"SHUT YOUR MOUTH TRUNKS!!!" "YOU'RE IN TROUBLE TOO AND JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU GET HOME…THERE WILL BE A HOUSE SHOE WAITING FOR YOUR BUTT!!!" "YOU ARE DEFINANTLY NOT WATCHING TV WITH YOUR FATHER WITH OUT ME ANY MORE!!!" "LETS GO!!!" Yelled bulma, as she was pulling trunks by the ear and walking out of chi-chi's house.  
  
******  
  
In Giovanni's office  
  
"Gohan, come in, your prompt…I like that! It's the first thing I look for when I interview people!" Said Giovanni, sitting behind his desk smirking at him as gohan comes in the room and sits down in a chair at Giovanni's desk.  
  
"Thanks Giovanni for giving me a job!" "You just don't realize how much this means to me!" Said gohan, being excited.  
  
"Thanks, but it was your mom who told me you needed a job." "She told me you are an excellent artist!" *Presses secretary on his wristwatch* "Now, I want to see what you can do!" Said Giovanni, smirking and folding his arms. Then one of his secretaries rolls in an easel.  
  
"Thanks Christy."  
  
"How did she know you wanted that easel?!" "Do you guys communicate telepathically or have a psychic connection going on?!" Ask gohan, looking amazed.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha! No gohan," "when your mom told me that you are an artist, I told my secretary that when I call for her, bring in the easel. Then I pressed on this wristwatch to call her in here." Said Giovanni, smiling and presses the timer on his wristwatch. "You can start now gohan…I'll give you fifty seconds!"  
  
"Fifty seconds!!" Shouted gohan, nervously looking at Giovanni like he had lost his mind. "It's going to take more than fifty seconds to do this!!"  
  
"I usually give two minutes to everyone I interview but in your case, I wont because your special gohan." "I know without a shadow of doubt, that you have a lot to offer and I believe this is one of those things!" "That's why I am giving you less time." Said Giovanni, smirking at him.  
  
"All right Giovanni, what ever you say!" Said gohan, as he started to draw. Then one of his angry business associates whose name is Jeff stormed in with out being announced and walk real fast over to Giovanni.  
  
"WHERE'S MY DRUGS GIOVANNI?!!!" YOU SAID THE SHIPMENT WOULD BE IN TODAY AT NOON AND NOW IT'S THREE…  
  
*Giovanni presses Jeff lips shut with his fingers*  
  
"I'm interviewing." "Let's go in the other room and talk." Said Giovanni, calmly and smiling devilishly showing all his white teeth. *Taking off his wristwatch and putting it on the desk*  
  
"Gohan, when this beeps, your time is up."  
  
"Okay." said gohan, not noticing anything because he was focusing on his drawing. Then Giovanni and Jeff went in the other room and Giovanni waved his hand over the oval shape on the wall to turn on the system that keeps everyone who is not in that room from hearing them. Then he grabs Jeff and slams him up against the wall hard and starts' punching him in the stomach repeatedly, double slaps him in the face, knocks him on the floor and kicks him up against the wall. Then pulls him up by the collar and slams him again up against the wall.  
  
"TELL ME FOOL!!!" "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!!!" "WHAT IF THE FBI WAS OUT THERE?!!!" "WE WOULD HAVE GOT BUSTED BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITYYYY!!!!" "I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!!!" Screamed Giovanni, in anger.  
  
"P-PLEASE G-GIOVANNI… I'M SORRY…I-IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN I PROMISE!!!" "P- PLEASE DON'T KILL ME…YOU KNOW I NEED THAT SUPPLY OF HEROIN TO GIVE TO MY FAITHFUL BUYERS!!!!" Yelled Jeff, hysterically.  
  
*Letting him go and walking away*  
  
"Don't tell me that bull crap!" "You just had one of your so-called faithful buyers killed yesterday because he was a penny short and it was your fault for giving him the drugs first without letting him pay up front!" "That's bad business…you never do that!" said Giovanni, frowning and turning around.  
  
"Hey, what can I say…it's all about getting paid and I got my money to plus intrest, after his death of course!" He had a certain amount of time to produce the dead presidents…he didn't do it, so I had Rocco and Chief go do some slicing and dicing!" Said Jeff smiling.  
  
"Where are his body parts?!" you never did tell me because the cops are going to come here since he was an employee of mines!!" "You really screwed up!!" "You're a dead man if we get busted!!" Yelled Giovanni, in anger.  
  
"There is nothing to worry about man…his body parts are ashes and was dump in the bay along with everything he had on him that would lead him back to us!" said Jeff, looking serious. Then two more of Giovanni's business associates come in.  
  
"What is this, a family reunion?!!" look, I am interviewing my woman's son out there!!" The shipment of heroin is still not here and you morons come in here like we are having a business meeting!!" Yelled Giovanni, in anger.  
  
"Giovanni, you are going to have to cut short your interview!" "We have more important matters to attend to…Pete has been killed and there will not be any heroin coming at all!" Said Tate, sternly.  
  
"WWWWWHAT!!!!" "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDINGGG!!!"  
  
"SO, THE FBI DID THIS!!!" "I WANT TO KNOW THE NAMES OF THOSE WHO ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR HIS DEATH AND HAVE THEM KILLED!!!!" Yelled Giovanni, slamming both fist into the wall, which made a huge crack that spreaded across the walls, and his associates trembled in fear. Then he started to calm down.  
  
*Trembling in fear*  
  
"Giovanni, it wasn't the FBI that killed him…it was A-Angus men!" The moment he found out the FBI had got the shipment, he sent his men to investigate and steal it!" Said Sam, nervously.  
  
"ANGUS IS MINE!!!" Screamed Giovanni, in anger. Then he stormed out of the room but his features changed after he went into the next room so gohan wouldn't become suspicious and his associates stayed in the room in fear of Giovanni's wrath.  
  
"Gohan, I'm sorry son…something has come to my attention and it must be taken care of…I will look at what you've done and I will come by later and talk to you about it!" Said Giovanni, smiling.  
  
"Giovanni, is everything all right?!" That guy seem pretty mad when he came in…plus I heard all of that slamming noise like somebody was hitting the walls!" Said gohan, looking serious.  
  
*Looking surprised*  
  
"Oh, that guy was just upset about an order of supplies that is past due and I am responsible of making sure the order comes in and I am the one he comes to and receive those supplies from!" "The noise you heard was me hitting the walls trying to fix something but unfortunately, I'm to strong for my own good and I put a huge crack in the wall that spreaded across the walls!" Said Giovanni, smiling.  
  
"Wow, my dad use to do that but he would end up collapsing the walls and it's not your fault that the supplies are past due!" Blame the distributors of the supplies…see you later!" Said gohan, Waving as he walks out the door.  
  
"Bye gohan!" Said Giovanni, waving back and smiling. Then Giovanni's features change from smiling to frowning.  
  
*Being sarcastic*  
  
"You men of fear can come out now!!" The men came out of the room.  
  
"Giovanni, since we know now who is to blame for the heroin, let's strike back!" said Jeff, looking serious.  
  
"Yeah!" said Tate and Sam, in agreement with Jeff.  
  
"No!" "I'm sure the FBI is watching and for all we know this could be a set up…so if we were to strike back, they would have us for sure!" "Who told you that it was Angus men that killed Pete?!" ask Giovanni, being curious.  
  
"Sarah was coming to see you but since she saw Tate and me first she told us!" "Sarah said this person who chooses not to tell there name gave her these pictures of Pete getting shot and the drugs being taken!" *They hand Giovanni the pictures* "You'll see angus men in those pictures." Said Sam, looking serious.  
  
"This has FBI WRITTEN all over it!!" *Slamming both fist on desk* "There is no way we can strike back without the FBI finding out!!" Yelled Giovanni in anger. "Why didn't Sarah call me on my cell to tell me this?!!"  
  
"Maybe she thought your phone was bugged man, you know the FBI's been suspicious of us since we left America!" Said Jeff.  
  
"That's no excuse!" "Sarah is very aware of how I operate!" *He Sighs and presses secretary on his wristwatch* Christy, cancel the rest of my appointments today and I'm leaving Jeff in charge and all of my calls go to him! Thanks!" "Tate and Sam go back to work and act just like nothing ever happen today!" Said Giovanni, getting ready to leave.  
  
"Where are you going man?!" Ask Jeff, wondering and looking serious.  
  
*Walking out the door*  
  
"To kill Sarah!" Said Giovanni, looking back with a sinister smile.  
  
******  
  
One hour later at cixx house  
  
"Truth or dare lime?!" ask sharpener, with a silly look on his face because he was high off smoking weed.  
  
"Truth!" Said lime, feeling high from smoking weed.  
  
"Do you and gohan have sex everyday?!" Ask sharpener, grinning.  
  
*Carly slaps him in the back of the head*  
  
"That's none of your business sharpener!" Said carly, feeling high from smoking weed.  
  
"That's all right carly…I don't mind answering that." *Gets in sharpeners face* "We are doing it more than you are." Said lime, kissing his nose and winks at carly. Then everybody bust out in laughter.  
  
"Carly, what did she mean by that?!" Ask sharpener, wondering what she meant.  
  
"You moron!" "She's saying you and carly don't have sex enough!" "Give me that bottle! *He snatches it from sharpener* and let me show you how it's done!" Said cixx, feeling high from smoking weed. Spinning the bottle and it stops in front of Tj.  
  
"All right Tj!" Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare!" Said Tj, smirking feeling high from smoking weed.  
  
"I dare you to have sex with erase, while videl watches!" Said cixx, grinning evil. Then Tj gets mad, so does erasa and videl. Then they get up to leave.  
  
"Have you lost your mind man!!" That's my girlfriends best friend you asking me to get laid with!!" "I know I'm high but I'm not stupid…I'm outta here!!" Said an angry Tj getting up to leave."  
  
"I'm not a whore cixx for you to be telling videls boyfriend to have sex with me while she watches!" Said erasa, in anger walking away.  
  
*Videl punches cixx in the stomach and slams him in the back*  
  
"You piece of filth!!" "How dare you say that?!! You're lucky I don't break your freakin neck!!" shouted videl, feeling high from smoking weed. They all walk out the door. Then gohan and sharpener helps cixx up off the floor and walks him over to the couch.  
  
*Straightening himself up*  
  
"Well, who's next?!" Ask cixx, as his eyes crossed and he falls over to the left side on the couch and starts to snore. Then the four of them look at each other and shake their heads then get up and leave cixx house.  
  
******  
  
At Sarah's house.  
  
*They Just finish eating and they both were sitting on the couch*  
  
"Giovanni, it's been awhile since you came over for dinner." "Does this little visit have to do with me coming by today?" Ask Sarah, smiling.  
  
"Yes and no." said Giovanni, with a sinister smile and starts to take her in his arms and kisses her with passion.  
  
  
  
If there is not hot stuff going on in this story, my names not hidden manna. Well, really that's not my real name. It's Janice but what ever…somebody's going to feel the frying pan if chi-chi- finds out he's kissing another woman. Will Giovanni kill Sarah while he's kisses her or after he finish kissing her? Will cixx stop lying sideways on the couch while he's sleeping or will he get a cramp? Will Giovanni get his shipment of heroin back or will the FBI stop him? And what about this guy Angus and his men killing Pete and with his involvement in the shipment of drugs he stole? Find out in Chap 3. 


	3. Living Dysfunctional Chap 3.

Living Dysfunctional Chap 3.  
  
*Looking at pictures of him and his dad and thinking to himself* "I don't understand you dad.I always looked up to you besides piccolo and I thought you loved us so much that you would never leave us for no one.not even the earth but I was wrong!"  
  
*Getting on the couch hugging him* "Your dad was a great man gohan." "I know he was wrong for not coming back but hold on to the memories of.  
  
*Interrupting her and gets up off the couch* "MEMORIES!!!" That's all we are left with lime.is just MEMORIES!!!" Yelled gohan, in anger. "He was wrong to leave me and mom who was pregnant with goten for the sake of the earth!!" "What about us.what we wanted?!!" "He didn't think that we would need him?!!" "My mom had to struggle financially because of my dad not leaving any life insurance money because he never had a FREAKIN JOB!!" "If it weren't for bulma paying for our mortgage once a month; we would be out on the streets!!"  
  
*Chi-chi running in the living room* "Gohan, what's the matter with you.I heard you yelling all the way out in the backyard!!" yelled chi-chi, frowning.  
  
"Please don't start with me mom!!" "I have every right to express how I feel and right now I feel like.YELLINGGG!!!" Screamed gohan, looking wide- eyed and terrifying.  
  
"Um, I better go.I'll talk to you later gohan. Bye chi-chi." Said lime, getting up off the couch and walks out the house with chi-chi behind her.  
  
"OH, SO YOU'RE WALKING OUT ON ME TO?!!!" "FINE, GET THE HELL OUT AND DON'T COME BACK!!!!" Screamed gohan, spreading out his arms.  
  
"Lime, I'm so sorry. he's never acted like this before.I'm sure gohan will be fine.he's just tired!" Said chi-chi, smiling.  
  
*Sighs* "Chi-chi, gohans not fine!" He hasn't been fine since his dad decided not to come back to earth.he is very angry right now!" "I just didn't realize how much until now!" Said lime, looking sad. Then lime turns and walks away and chi-chi storms back into the house and goes over to gohan.  
  
"gohan, I know you're hurt about your father not coming back but that doesn't give you no reason to be mean to lime!!" yelled chi-chi.  
  
*Sighs and shakes his head* "You don't get it.do you mom?!!" yelled gohan.  
  
"If you would talk to me gohan, maybe I will get it!!" yelled chi-chi.  
  
"All right, I have not gotten over dad deciding not to come back to earth!!" "I can still hear him saying when he was going to be wish back, that he has decided to stay in the other world because of the danger he always brings to the earth!!" Yelled Gohan, sitting down on the couch putting his hands over his ears. "What he said haunts me day and night and it wont stop bothering me.it seems like as the days go by it gets worse and worse!!" I thought as time passed the memories, the hurt and pain would go away but it hasn't it's even more intense than ever!!"  
  
"gohan, it will go away.it's going to take more time gohan." Trust me!" look at me.every since Giovanni has come into my life, I feel very relax!" "That tells me, I am getting over your father and his decision not to come back to earth!" "Gohan, I loved your father very much and I miss him a lot but life goes on and I don't want to live in the past nor do I want you to live in the past!" Said chi-chi, smiling.  
  
"And that's another thing.why are you not being honest about how you truly feel about dad?!" ask gohan, sternly. "I know you like Giovanni and he's a great guy but mom, you had sex with this guy only one week after meeting him at a party.you've known dad all of his life and you didn't have sex with him until you got married!" "Mom, why don't you come out and be honest with yourself instead of living in denial!"  
  
"gohan, you don't know what your talking about.I am fine!" Don't get me wrong, I have my moments when I am feeling hurt about what goku did to us but I quickly brush it off because I am getting over it!" "At one time, I use to couldn't do that but I can now!" Said chi-chi, smiling trying not to admit the truth.  
  
"You're such a liar mom!!" "You know good and well since day one, having sex all the time with Giovanni, living the life styles of the rich and famous and getting all of this attention hasn't caused you not to face the truth about dad sacrificing us for the earth!!" "If you think for one second I don't see through what you're doing your nuts!!" Yelled gohan in anger. Then chi-chi slaps him hard in the face.  
  
"I AM NOT IN DENIAL AND IF I AM, SO WHAT!!!!" "IT'S MY LIFE AND NO ONE IS GOING TO KEEP ME FROM ENJOYING IT!!!" "FOR THE FIRST TIME, I AM GOING TO GET WHAT I DESERVE AND SO ARE YOU AND GOTEN!!!!" Screamed chi-chi, in anger.  
  
"You're so pitiful it's sickening!!" Yelled gohan, with his hand on his face walking out the house then he flies away.  
  
Back at Sarah's house *They stop kissing* "Wow, What was that kiss all about.you never kiss me like that before?!" Does it have to do with that picture I gave to your associates?!" Ask Sarah, wondering.  
  
"Yes, because those men in that picture killed Pete today when he was trying to get me back a shipment of heroin that was taken by the FBI!" And I have been in an uproar about it all day long!" "Why didn't you call me and bring the person to me that gave you these pictures, so I could have paid that person off?!" ask Giovanni, looking serious.  
  
"Giovanni, you take no prisoners.death would have been their payment." Said Sarah, smiling.  
  
"So you decided not to let me kill them.bad choice Sarah!" You know how I feel about people who may be a threat to me!" Said Giovanni looking serious.  
  
"I don't believe these people would have been a threat to you!" Said Sarah, looking serious.  
  
"Sarah, of all people, I would have not expected this from you!" "You know what kind of life I lead.you know I can't take any chances on the FBI finding out I am more than just an architect.are you going soft on me?!" said Giovanni, frowning.  
  
"No! I just don't think you have to kill all the time to get rid of people.especially knowing that the FBI is suspicious of you.maybe it will throw off there suspicions of you!" Said Sarah, looking serious.  
  
"No it wont, the FBI is always watching me around the clock.until I slip up and fall flat on my face.that's why I have to kill those that may cause me to lose everything I worked so hard for!" "Tell me the names of these people Sarah so I can have them killed!" Said Giovanni, sternly.  
  
"Giovanni, I'm not going to do that.I promised them, I would not let nothing happen to them and I wont!" Said Sarah, sternly. Then he grabs her by the throat and starts to strangle her.  
  
"YOU WHORE!!!!" "GIVE ME THE NAMES OF THOSE PEOPLE OR I'LL BREAK YOUR FREAKING NECK!!!!" Screamed Giovanni, in anger.  
  
"I'LL DIE FIRST!!!" "YOU KNOW WHAT GIOVANNI, THERE ARE NO PEOPLE AND NO FBI!!!" "ANGUS SENT ME!!!" screamed Sarah, as Giovanni was choking her. Then he lets her go.  
  
"So now the truth comes out.I should have known that the FBI was not that stupid to let me know I was on to them!" said Giovanni, smirking.  
  
"Your right, the FBI is not that stupid nor is Angus!" He knows exactly what he's doing!" and I will do anything for him.even die if I have to!" Said Sarah, smirking.  
  
"oh, I'm sure you would die for him and with him if I have anything to do with it!" I just didn't know you had it in you to betray me and had the nerve to bring the pictures of your masters hench men to me.I must applaud you for this!" *Getting ready to leave* "this is not over Sarah!" I really came over here to kill you but since now I know that you belong to Angus, your life is spared.for now!" Said Giovanni, as he quickly grabs her and gives her a kiss then walks out door.  
  
At cixx house *Drinking from a whiskey bottle* "My mom is so deep in denial it's a waste of time talking to her!" Said gohan, feeling real sad.  
  
*Icepack on his head* "I know how you feel dude.my mom and dad are always in denial about there addictions!" said cixx, smoking a cigarette. Then the phone rings and cixx answers it, it was Angela.  
  
"Hey Angela baby, what's up?!" said cixx, smirking.  
  
"Nothing much.I was calling to see what you are up to!" "When is your next party going to be happening?" ask Angela, smiling.  
  
"Well, I have a party going on right now.but its only going to be the three of us... you, me and gohan." "I'm going to call the others over also." Said cixx, smirking.  
  
"Don't call anybody over yet cixx!" "Is lime with gohan?!" Feeling excited to know that gohan is over there.  
  
"Nope, he's by himself." Said cixx, looking at gohan drinking from the whiskey bottle.  
  
"GREAT!!" "Don't call no one just yet cixx.I want to be alone with gohan for awhile!" said Angela, smirking evilly.  
  
"I'll tell you what, I wont call no one over and when you get here, get him to come over to your place." "You're good at persuading boys.and right now gohan is in one of those, I need some comfort from a friend kind of moods and I believe you would be more of a help than me.if you know what I mean." Said cixx, with a sinister grin.  
  
"Oh, when I'm done with him, he won't know what the word discomfort means!" said Angela, with a sinister grin.  
  
In the other world *Baba flies over to king kai* "What is it you want king kai!" "I am a busy woman and don't have time to waste with your foolishness!"  
  
"Shut up baba and listen!" "I need for goku to go back on earth to live with his family.for they are in serious danger!" Said king kai, looking serious at baba.  
  
I can't believe the stuff that is going on. Will Gohan keep drinking until he can't feel anything or will Angela sooth his pain? Will chi-chi ever admit she is in denial about how she truly feels about goku sacrificing them for the earth or will she keep it all bottle up inside? Since now Giovanni knows that Sarah has betrayed him for Angus what will now happen since he didn't give her an early demise? Find out in Chap 4. Please read and review. 


	4. Living Dysfunctional Chap 4.

Living Dysfunctional Chap 4.  
  
  
  
"Baba, I need you to arrange for goku to return home immediately to his family, for they are in serious danger!" Said king kai, sternly.  
  
"Why king kai?" "They're doing just fine. Chi-chi has someone new in her life, gohan and goten are happy with this guy! They are getting everything they need and even more! So what is so dangerous about that?!" Ask baba, sternly.  
  
"Everything is not what it seems baba! This new guy, Giovanni, that chi-chi is seeing, is not only just an architect but a gangster as well, plus.  
  
*Goku walks over to them and over hearing what was said* "CHI-CHI IS GOING OUT WITH A GANGSTER!!!"  
  
One hour later at cixx house  
  
*Drinking from a whiskey bottle* My life is in shambles Angela!" my mom who is in denial land and doesn't seem to care! All she keeps saying is, what is best for us, when all I want is for her to understand that she is in denial about her feelings about my dad and that everything is not fine.I'm not fine!" picking up the whisky bottle, to drink from it again.  
  
"Gohan, *taking the bottle away from him* first of all, this is not going to help you feel better! How does your little brother feel about not ever seeing his dad? I'm sure he has lots of questions!" Said angel, looking concerned.  
  
"Yeah, he's ask but mom of course sugar coats everything, which made him stop asking questions!!" he said in anger.  
  
"I'm surprised your not with lime.you two seem so, inseparable." Said Angela, smirking and moves closer over to him.  
  
"Well, we are not together!" Said gohan, frowning.  
  
"Are you guys fighting gohan?" ask Angela, pretending to be concern.  
  
"No, she walks out on me and I told her not to come back!!" He said in anger.  
  
"You're kidding?! Lime walk out on you?!" I could never imagine her doing that to you! How sad!" Said Angela, pretending to care.  
  
"Me neither. *Sighs* But anyway, How are you and Dexter doing?" ask gohan.  
  
"Ah, me and Dexter are no more.or at least for right now.  
  
"Why do you two keep doing this to yourselves?! I couldn't do what you guys are doing.once it's over, it's over!" Said gohan, sternly.  
  
"So your saying, you and lime are through, and there could never be a second chance for you two?" Ask Angela, smirking.  
  
"Oh, I see what you're trying to do!" Said gohan, looking serious.  
  
"Gohan! I can explain.I.  
  
"And I thank you very much but when lime walk out on me when I needed her the most, it hurt me real bad! So there is no way I'm getting back with her! I know you want me and lime to get back together, by making that comment about a second chance for us." Said gohan, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, sure, gohan, you and lime, of course.I hate that you can't work things out," said Angela, gritting her teeth and starting to feel sick from what she was saying.  
  
*Shaking his head because of Angela's slowness in persuading gohan so he intervenes * "You know what guys, I just remembered! We got homework in geometry!" Said cixx, getting up off the couch.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that.I guess we wont be having a party now!" I'm going to need your help gohan.I really suck at geometry!" Said Angela, pulling on gohans arm and getting up off the couch.  
  
*Getting up because of Angela pulling him* "I don't remember Mrs. keno giving us homework!" said gohan, as they walk out the door.  
  
Twenty minutes later at the sons' home  
  
*Giovanni holding chi-chi's in his arms trying to comfort her* "Chi-chi, I'm sure gohan needed to let off some steam. Don't worry; he'll be back."  
  
"Oh Giovanni, where have I gone wrong in raising gohan for him to disrespect me like that!!" Said chi-chi, crying.  
  
"You have done a wonderful job in raising him.don't ever question yourself about that! Look, I'm always here and you never have to feel alone in raising your boys!" Said Giovanni, smiling and starts to let her go. Then gohan, Angela walks in and he remembers his interview with Giovanni.  
  
"Ohhh, I forgot that you were coming by Giovanni to tell me about the interview you had with me today.I'm sorry! Have you been waiting long?!" he asks.  
  
"No gohan, I've been here for at least twenty minutes. besides, I told you I was going to be a little late anyway. *Notices Angela* so gohan, whose the lovely young lady you have with you this evening?" ask Giovanni.  
  
"I'm sorry Giovanni, this is Angela.she's been by here once before when I had my birthday party last month.I thought for sure I introduce her to you!" Said gohan, wondering  
  
"Yeah, remember me, I was the one who ask you about the free alcohol!" She said.  
  
"Now I remember, you're the nosy one.how could I ever forget!" He said, smirking.  
  
"Not nosy sir, just curious about how you was able to make connections on getting free alcohol beverages for the party!" Said Angela, smiling.  
  
"Like I said at the party, I know people who I do business with that are my friends! Isn't it said, that curiosity killed the cat.watch it or, you'll end up like that cat.dead as a doorknob!" Said Giovanni, looking at her with an evil grin. Then it became silent for a moment and gohan breaks the silence.  
  
"Angela, go upstairs turn left and my room is at the end of the hall I'll be up there soon!" Said gohan, smiling at her.  
  
*Walking towards the stairs* "To the left or right at the end of the hall?!" She asks.  
  
"To the right, my door has Einstein's picture on it." Said gohan, smiling. Then Angela goes upstairs and chi-chi storms over to gohan.  
  
"Gohan, are you nuts?!! What if lime was to walk in your room and sees you and Angela together.you know how lime feels about Angela!!" Shouted chi- chi.  
  
"Mom, lower your voice." *Looking over at the stairs to make sure Angela wasn't there* "I know in the past, that lime and Angela had it out about me but it's different now! Angela is not trying to come between us any more and besides, lime and I are broken up! So it doesn't matter anyway!" said gohan, looking serious. Angela who was already listening started cheering silently. Then turns and walks to gohans room.  
  
"Gohan, from my past experiences with people like Angela, it takes time to trust again and Angela seems like a person you have to be very careful with!" Said Giovanni looking serious.  
  
"I hear what your saying Giovanni but Angela has shown me, that she can be trusted! Can we now get on with what you had to say about the interview?!" ask gohan, rudely.  
  
"Gohan!!" Shouted chi-chi, because he was being rude.  
  
"That's okay chi-chi, alright gohan! I looked over it and you are a good artist but unfortunately, you are not what that department needs! I'm sorry son."  
  
*Gohan lowers his head in sadness* "All man, and I needed that job! *He sighs* Oh well, I guess it's back to the old drawing board!" Said gohan looking sad and walks away.  
  
"Hold it gohan; I'm not finished! Fortunately, you did make the senior department, which makes more money than the position you was originally applying for, congratulations!" Said Giovanni, smiling and extending his hand then gohan grips it hard. "Wow, you have a powerful grip gohan!"  
  
"Woo hoo!! Yes!! Thanks Giovanni!! Sorry for the hardness of my grip, I keep forgetting about how strong I am!" said gohan, in excitement.  
  
"Really? Ask Giovanni, raising an eyebrow. You have to spar with me and show me how strong you are gohan."  
  
"Sure!" said gohan, smirking.  
  
"Hold it gohan, you know I have forbidden you from fighting!"  
  
"Mom, all we are going to do is spar!"  
  
"I don't care if it is just sparing!! I said no.fightingggg!!!" she screamed  
  
"Chi-chi, I know you don't want gohan to have nothing to do with saving the world anymore but let him at least have the pleasure of sparing!"  
  
"Giovanni, You don't understand! I have.  
  
He gives her a surprise kiss to shut her up and signals gohan to go upstairs and the look on Giovanni's face showed gohan he will be sparing again. Then he runs upstairs in his room and Angela was sitting at his medium size table already doing her homework.  
  
"Sorry about that Angela, it took me longer than I thought!" Said gohan, smiling and pulling up a chair next to Angela. Before gohan could say another word, she immediately kissed him on the lips and he was shock at Angela kissing him and he liked it.  
  
"What was that for? Ask gohan, looking shock.  
  
"I was congratulating you on getting a new job." Said Angela smirking. And from what I sense, you like my kiss. Am I right?"  
  
"Yes. Said gohan, speaking softly with a smirk. Then he returned the kiss and they both begin to kiss with passion.  
  
In the other world king kai was talking to goku.  
  
"Goku, I have told you for the one thousand time, there is no more cheese in my food shed.you-ate-it-all!! Understand!!" Yelled king kai.  
  
"Alright king kai, I get it!" *Thinking to himself* geesh! What a grouch!"  
  
"I heard that goku! Just for that, I wont show you my new technique I just learned!" Said king kai, frowning at goku. Then baba flies over to them.  
  
"The arrangements have been made but there is one problem! Goku, you can't leave until five days have passed!"  
  
"FIVE DAYS!!! MY FAMILY MAY BE DEAD BY THEN!!!" He said hysterically.  
  
"Calm down goku, this guy has been with your family for almost four years and he hasn't harm them but he is a dangerous man and there is something else about him that I sense is not good but I just haven't figured it out yet!" Said king kai.  
  
"Okay, what can be done king kai.isn't there anyway we can find out what you're sensing?!" Ask goku, sternly,  
  
"There maybe one way, it's risky but I'll take a chance.we'll need to put out a lot of energy for this one! Goku, put you hand on me and start focusing your energy and become a super saiyan the moment you feel it's time!" Said king kai,  
  
"When will I know it's time king kai?" ask goku.  
  
"Ohh, you'll know!" Said king kai, smirking. Then they both started to focusing there energies and they both felt it was time and powered up and the intensity of there power was so fierce, it shook the other world and babas crystal ball started cracking.  
  
"Hey, stop that!! My crystal ball is breaking!!" she yelled. Then king kai and goku both stop because of the intensity of there energy was starting to drain them and they fell to the ground because of it.  
  
"Wow! A little longer and we would have died again!! Get it, died again!! Ha!! Ha!! Ha!! Ha!!" Said king kai, jokingly. Goku looks at him and scratches his head.  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"Never mind goku, you'll get it someday. This guy is good at hiding his power level to the point where it looks like he's a weakling.we can't even find out who he really is and what his power level is and I only sense that he's dangerous.how weird! This has never happen before!"  
  
"This guy's power level must be enormous!" said goku, looking wide-eyed.  
  
"Maybe, but I do know one thing, he's made it very hard to detect his power level.for him to do that, he must be hiding something. That's maybe why I keep sensing something more dangerous about him." Said king kai, looking serious. Then the grand kai appeared in front of goku and king kai and he was not happy.  
  
"What in the world is going on here?!! Do you realize my mansion is all wreck up because of you two!!" Yelled grand kai, with his hands on his hips  
  
"I'm sure that was an improvement!" Said baba, sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up!! You ugly scared faced hag before I knock you off your crystal ball!! Now king kai, tell me what is going on!!"  
  
Back at the sons home  
  
*They both stop kissing* "Wow, you're a good kisser gohan.lets do that again!" Said Angela in excitement.  
  
"No, I think we better get started on our homework.alright, what number you was.  
  
Then Angela surprisingly grabs gohan and started to kiss him and again gohan liked it and didn't stop. Downstairs chi-chi and Giovanni was still kissing until his cell phone starts to rings.  
  
*Answering his phone in annoyance* "This better be important!"  
  
"Is that how your greet your friends on the phone Giovanni! Ask Angus, smirking.  
  
*Trying to keep from yelling* "Call me later; I'm busy now!" He said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sure you are, I bet if the lass knew what kind of a person you really are, she would never sleep with you again!" Said Angus, sternly which angered Giovanni.  
  
"YOU KILT WEARING FOOL!!!" Yelled Giovanni, looking wide-eyed. Which scared chi-chi  
  
*Interrupting Giovanni* "And I look good in it to! I can't say that about you, since you were born in America and you're half Scottish, half Irish and half Italian! So, Giovanni, who are you today and what are you wearin? You may look and sound Scottish but you could never know what it's like to be a true full blooded Scotsman because your all mixed up!" said Angus, with an evil grin.  
  
*Boiling mad* "YOU'RE A DEAD MAN ANGUS!!! I WILL PERSONALLY CUT YOUR HEAD OFF AND BLOW UP YOUR BODY!!! YOU HEAR MEEEE!!!"  
  
"Yeah, sure you will!! *Laughs hysterically* ha!! ha!! ha!! ha!!" he hangs up. Then Giovanni puts his fingers through his hair with both hands in anger and chi-chi looked concerned and shocked because she has never seen this side of Giovanni before.  
  
"Giovanni, *in a low soft voice* who was that?" Ask chi-chi.  
  
"I've got to go! Tell gohan I'll see him after school tomorrow to spar with him!" he said sternly and kisses her on the lips and leaves.  
  
The next morning in the sons home.  
  
"Where is gohan?! He should have been down here for breakfast al ready!"  
  
"Maybe gohan and lime woke up late." Said goten, then lime knocks on the door and comes in.  
  
"Hi chi-chi, is.  
  
Then gohan and Angela was walking down the stairs and she sees them and they see her and Angela speaks.  
  
"Oh, hi lime, I didn't.  
  
"I'm sure you did.YOU BOTH DID!!!" Yelled lime, with tears running down her face. Then she turns around and runs out the door. Chi-chi runs after her.  
  
"Lime, wait!!" Yelled chi-chi running after her. Then Angela and gohan sit at the breakfast table and start to eat then chi-chi storms back in the house.  
  
"Gohan, I need to see you right now, outside!!" Yelled chi-chi. Then he went outside with his mom.  
  
"What do you think your doing?!! Do you realize what you have done to lime.how dare you do this to her?!!" Yelled chi-chi.  
  
"First of all, you know we are not a couple anymore mom and second I didn't sleep with Angela, even though it was very tempting! We were doing our homework and talking and didn't realize how late it got.so she called her parents and said she was spending the night here and I let her have my room and I slept in the living room!" said gohan.  
  
"Okay gohan, but don't you think you owe lime an apology?! At least talk to her!" Said chi-chi.  
  
"No mom, she walk out on me!! She's the one that needs to apologize.she was.  
  
"She didn't walk out on you gohan.stop saying that! All she was doing was letting you have your space because you were being a hothead!!"  
  
"A HOTHEAD?!! Mom, I was upset about dad not coming back and I was just expressing it.what's so wrong with that?!!" yelled gohan, in anger. "It's not my fault if she couldn't handle it!!"  
  
"Gohan, listen to yourself.lime has always been there for you in good times and bad.she has never turned her back on you!! How can you say, it's not your fault if she couldn't handle it?!! Lime is a very strong girl gohan and she loves you very much and she would never, ever do anything to hurt you!"  
  
Then it stays silent for a moment and gohan speaks.  
  
"Your right mom.lime has always been there for me and she's never turned her back on me and I accused her of course, for walking out on me.boy, I feel like a dope!"  
  
"Yeah, you should feel like one gohan!" she said, sternly. Then Angela interrupts them.  
  
"Gohan, sorry to disturb you and your mom but it's starting to get late and I need to go home before I go to school.so I'll see you later in class!" Said Angela, as she gets into her car and drives away.  
  
Later on that afternoon, in a secluded area in the mountains, Angus and his associate mekus were waiting for Giovanni.  
  
"Do you think he'll show up Angus?"  
  
"Of course he will.Giovanni may be a half breed but the blood of a Scotsman runs through his veins!"  
  
"You just said earlier, that he could never be a true full blooded Scotsman because he's all mixed up!" Said mekus.  
  
"Yes I did but I just said those things because I knew it would make him mad. Naw, Giovanni is more of a Scotsman than anything else." Then Giovanni pulls up in his car, gets out of it and presses on the button in his car and it turns back into a capsule. He storms over to Angus and takes out his gun and starts shooting at them. Angus and his associate scattered apart and jump behind some huge rocks. While behind their rocks Angus and mekus had taken out there guns and Angus hand signaled mekus to stay there until he tells him to move. Then Giovanni in anger starts demanding for him to come out.  
  
"ANGUS, YOU COWARD!!! COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN.UNLESS YOU'RE TO MUCH OF A SISSY TO SHOW YOURSELF!!!" Screamed Giovanni.  
  
*Quickly comes out of hiding* "SISSY THIS FOOL!!!" Then he shoots at Giovanni but Giovanni quickly disappears and reappears in front of Angus and hits him in the face, knees him in the stomach and he was about to take both fist and slam him in his back with a power blast but angus quickly disappears and reappears with mekus in the air.  
  
"I DIDN'T REALIZE IT WAS GOING TO BE LIKE THIS GIOVANNI.YOU'VE BECOME MORE STRONGER OVER THE YEARS!!!" yelled Angus, who was high up in the sky.  
  
"OBVIOUSLY YOU CAN'T HANDLE ME ANGUS!!! WHAT'S WRONG, YOU THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO BE EASY?!! YOU DON'T HAVE A SNOW BALL OF A CHANCE!!!" yelled Giovanni, with a sinister look on his face.  
  
"LOOK YOU PEON!!! I CAN TAKE YOU OUT WITH A WORD *he powers up* NEVER UNDERESTIMATE MY POWER GIOVANNI OR YOU'LL DIEEEEE!!!!" yelled Angus, as he shoots a high power electric energy blast.  
  
I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Will gohan and lime be able to reconcile their boyfriend and girlfriend relationship? Will goku make it home on time before things get worse? And lookie here, Giovanni is showing a side of himself that chi-chi, gohan and goten know nothing about. How will chi-chi take it when she finds out she's with a man who is like goku when it comes to fighting but except this time she has a man who is working for the side of evil and not for good. Angus has come on the scene now, what evil dealings is he up to with Giovanni? Find out in Chap 5. Please read and review. 


	5. Living Dysfunctional Chap 5.

Living Dysfunctional chap 5.  
  
*He knocks the electric blast out the way* "YOU'VE GOT TO DO BETTER THAN THAT ANGUS!!!" Yelled Giovanni, smirking.  
  
"OH I WILL.HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HHH!!!" he laughs wickedly and quickly disappears and it stays silent for a moment while Giovanni focuses on where angus is then angus instantly reappears and kicked at him and Giovanni caught his foot and started to swing him and at the same they shoot electric fire blast at each other and a big explosion came that shook the hold country side and the surrounding cities even at kames look out it was felt.  
  
*Running to piccolo and dende* "What was that!!" shouted Mr. popo.  
  
"I don't know but it was powerful!" said dende.  
  
"This was no regular explosion.there is some serious power among us but who ever it is, they are strong!" Said piccolo.  
  
"I'm starting to sense who ever they are, they are good at hiding there power levels because all of this time they didn't come out until now.I'm sure the fight that went on over there, wont be there last!" said dende. Then king kai started to talk to them telepathically.  
  
"Piccolo, dende and Mr. popo! This is king kai!"  
  
"Yes king kai!" they all said.  
  
"I have some good news and bad news to tell you!" said king kai, seriously.  
  
"Tell us the bad news first!" piccolo said, folding his arms.  
  
"I have been sensing for a long time now some strong forces on the earth and I just discovered that gokus wife is going out with one of them and he's a gangster and who ever he is, he's good at hiding his power level. I have not seen what he looks like nor can I find out his true identity. me and goku tried to find out but it was to difficult.it was like he made sure who ever was to try to find out who he was, he would block them out and kept them from knowing his power level.how ingenious!" said king kai, seriously.  
  
"I know chi-chi is seeing someone but he's an architect not a drug lord!" said piccolo, seriously.  
  
"Yes he is an architect but he's also a drug lord and far more than that!"  
  
"Just a minute ago, there was a huge explosion and it wasn't one of your regular explosions.it was two huge powers fighting from where the explosion came from which was north in the mountains!" said dende, looking serious.  
  
"I'm sure chi-chi, gohan and goten isn't aware of this guy and telling them would endanger there lives!" said Mr. popo, looking serious.  
  
"There lives are already in danger.now, here's the good news! I'm sending goku back home in five days!" said king kai, smiling.  
  
"Your kidding, gokus coming back?!!" ask piccolo in excitement.  
  
"That's great!!" said Mr. popo in excitement.  
  
"Is he coming home for good or is it temporary king kai?!" ask dende.  
  
"For good dende!" Said king kai, smiling.  
  
"YES!!!" Yelled all three of them in unison and excitement.giving each other high fives. Then goku speaks to them.  
  
"Hi guys, I'm really looking forward to coming back home.I should have never decided to stay in the other world.my family is suffering because of it!" said goku, feeling real bad.  
  
"No you shouldn't have goku but it's good to know your coming home to stay!" said piccolo, looking serious.  
  
"How is this guy piccolo?" Ask goku, wondering.  
  
"If you're asking me how your wife and kids are doing with him, they never seem happier.I'm sorry to tell you that!" said piccolo, sternly.  
  
"I kind of figured that.well, I'm sure once chi-chi knows I am coming home for good and find out who this guy really is, she'll be overly joyed!" said goku, feeling unsure about what he just said.  
  
At capsule corp trunks, goten and some friends were drinking liquor in the basement.  
  
"Goten, I told you *drinking from the bottle* this stuff is good!" Said trunks, passing the bottle to goten.  
  
*Drinking from the bottle* "Yeah trunks, it's real good *passing the bottle* what do you think kef? Ask goten, smiling silly. Kef is cixx little brother.  
  
"This stuff is off the hook!" Said kef, drinking from the bottle. Then he takes out of his pocket two joints.  
  
"What is that kef?!" Ask trunks and goten.  
  
"My brother said it's smoke candy that makes you feel real good inside and he's right.I tried it and it does make you feel real good!" *He lights the joint and puffs on it* "try it!" He asks, handing the joint to goten and Kayla. Then goten takes it and puffs on it and starts to cough real hard.  
  
"Cough!! Cough!! Cough!! This stuff burns kef!! Cough!! Cough!! How can you smoke this stuff?!!" Handing it to trunks.  
  
"Your just weak goten.let me show you how its done!" said trunks, taking the joint and puffs on it. "Whoa! *Looking wide eyed and trying to keep from saying how he truly feels* this stuff is good.strong but good.hey, I can smoke this everyday!"  
  
"Shonna and Kayla smoke this all the time with me." said kef, smiling. Then bulma starts to come in the basement and notice it smell like someone's been smoking marijuana.  
  
"Vegeta must have been smoking a joint again?" said bulma, and then her eyes were about to pop out of its sockets when she saw the bottle of liquor on the floor and a joint in trunks hand.  
  
"What is going on down here?!!" ask bulma, in anger.  
  
"Hi mom, what's up?!" Said trunks, knowing he's in trouble.  
  
"Hey there bulma, we was just playing around!" said goten, scratching his head.  
  
*Picking up the liquor bottle and taking the joints away* "What you five are doing down here is not playing and that's for sure!"  
  
"Dad told me it was okay to drink in the basement with my friends mom, so I went in the bottom cabinet and got it!" said trunks, looking serious.  
  
"I'm sure you may have miss understood your father.he wouldn't tell you to go get a bottle of liquor out of the cabinet for you and your friends to drink! He probably told you it was okay for you and your friends to eat and drink some pop in the basement!" then vegeta comes down in the basement.  
  
"Woman! You didn't tell me you were smoking a joint. I could have came down here and join you!" said vegeta, sternly.  
  
"No you idiot.our son and his friends were smoking a joint *shows him the joints and liquor bottle* and drinking liquor from this bottle.trunks said you told him it was okay for him and his friends to drink liquor.which I hope for your sake he was wrong!"  
  
"Yes I did woman.I told him it was okay because when I was a kid my father gave me liquor all the time.it kept my senses sharpen and my reflexes great.and look how I turned out!" said vegeta, smirking.  
  
"Yes, look how you turned out. a total psychopath who give kids liquor and marijuana and call it normal because your parents gave it to you.this is it vegeta! kids, go upstairs now, me and vegeta need to talk for awhile!" said bulma, frowning at vegeta. The moment all the kids went upstairs and shut the door, screaming starts and a lot of banging and slamming going on and things started being broken and torn up. Then all you can here is vegeta screaming at bulma.  
  
"DON'T HIT ME WITH THAT WOMAN.I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO GIVE TRUNKS WHAT EVER I WANT!!!!"  
  
"NOT IN THIS LIFE TIME.HOW DARE YOU EXPOSE OUR SON TO THIS!!! TAKE THISSSS!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!! LET GO OF MY HAIR YOU FOOLISH WOMAN. OWWWW!!! HEY, THAT'S MY NOSE. LET IT GOOOO!!!"  
  
"I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR HEART OUT VEGETA.THIS WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO TEACH OUR SON THE WAY YOU WERE RAISED ON THE PLANET VEGETA!!!" Then she started to beat the living daylights out of him.  
  
BAMM, SLAM, BAMMMMM, POP, RIP!!!!!  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! UUUUUUGH!!!!" screamed vegeta in pain.  
  
The next day at the sons home gohan and Giovanni were getting ready to spar  
  
"Giovanni, I haven't sparred in so long.I'll just say.it's pitiful!" said gohan, feeling bad.  
  
"That's all right gohan, that's why we are here, to practice and to wake up what is dormant and to discover what is there in you.hit me gohan?!" he ask, smirking.  
  
"Are you kidding.you'll probably make mince meat out of me!!" Shouted gohan, looking wide-eyed and crazy.  
  
"Okay, then I'll *swings at him* HIT YOU!!!" yelled Giovanni, swinging at him instantly and hits him in his stomach and then takes him and throws him through the wall. gohan blast out of the wall and is a supersaiyan.  
  
"All right Giovanni, it's a fight you want.it's a fight you'll get!!" yelled gohan, in anger.  
  
"I knew I'll get it out of ya lad! Now, let me show you my power!" said Giovanni starting to power up and power up he did in full force where some trees started to break in half and come up along with the ground.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Screamed Giovanni, as he intensively powers up.  
  
*In shock* "My gosh.who would have known.his power is enormous!!" shouted gohan, looking wide-eyed. Then Giovanni's power was felt in the other world by goku and king kai.  
  
"Goku, did you feel that!" ask king kai, looking serious and getting out of the chair.  
  
"I wonder is it that guy chi-chi's been seeing!" said goku, wondering.  
  
  
  
What happens next? Find out in chap 6. 


	6. Living Dysfunctional Chap 6.

Living Dysfunctional chap 6.  
  
*Trying to keep from being blowed away* "King kai, did you feel that, it's that guy chichi's seeing!! Wow, what power!!" yelled goku holding on to a tree.  
  
"And he's just only powering up!!" yelled king kai, holding on to gokus legs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at the sons home  
  
  
  
"TAKE THIS.AAAAAAAAH!!!" Then Giovanni shoots a huge electrical blast at gohan.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" screamed gohan, hysterically putting up his arms to block the blast but immediately he changes his mind and quickly hits it into a mountain that started an avalanche and Giovanni disappeared and reappeared behind gohan putting him into a strangle hold and putting his knee in his back and starts to press down hard on his spine.  
  
"UUUUUUUGH!!!" Screamed gohan, as he was in terrible pain.  
  
"IF YOU'RE GOING TO FIGHT ME GOHAN, DO IT NOW OR YOU WILL DIE!!!" Yelled Giovanni, gripping him tighter and pressing harder on his spine.  
  
*Trying to get free* "ALRIGHT, AHH.HERE IT GOESSS!!!" screamed gohan, as he powered up to super saiyan two and he broke his grip and knee crushing his spine from Giovanni and disappears and reappears behind him, knee him in his spine and also kicking Giovanni surprisingly in his head and slamming him into his side with both of his fist so hard, it sent him flying into a tree that he went right threw and slammed into a very huge rock that exploded to pieces because of the strong impact and all the rock pieces fell on him.  
  
*Breathing hard and flies over to Giovanni* "IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YA!!!" Yelled gohan, standing in mid air. Then Giovanni bust threw the rocks and his shirt and pants that he wore to spar in was all rip up in different places and he was all scratched up and bleeding.  
  
"That was a good warm up.you're more stronger than I thought and you're not even at your maximum power!" said Giovanni, with both his fist bald up and smirking evilly.  
  
*Being hysterical* "NOT AT MY MAXIMUM POWER.AHH.WHAT WAS THAT THEN, I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!!!" yelled gohan, looking shocked.  
  
"I doubt that.I have reach power levels beyond your understanding.I am practically indestructible!!" said Giovanni, with a sinister grin.  
  
"I doubt that.my dad has defeated many who sang that same old song of being indestructible and time and time again, he has proven them wrong.my dad was the strongest fighter in the universe and I.  
  
"Don't tell me.you are the second strongest in the universe.sorry kid to ruin your moment but you are not that.and if what you say about your father is true, obviously he could be beaten because he's not here!" said Giovanni, being sarcastic.  
  
*Frowning at Giovanni* "I was not going to say that I was the strongest in the universe, I was going to say that if I had of kept training all of these years, I would have been the strongest in the universe and I didn't say my dad couldn't be beaten, I said he was the strongest man in the universe. which makes him hard to be beaten.I'm sure if you had of ever fought him, you would have had a very tough time at defeating him and that's no joke!" said gohan, sarcastically and smirking with his arms folded.  
  
"What ever you say gohan.he's dead.so I won't ever know.will I gohan!" said Giovanni, starting to get annoyed with this conversation. "Anyways.LOOK OUT!!!" screamed Giovanni, as he instantly disappears and reappears under gohan, grabs his leg and slams him underground holding on to him and goes under with him.  
  
Meanwhile at the food court in the mall, lime, videl and erasa were sitting down eating.  
  
"You can't be serious lime.gohan and Angela.had sex?!" said videl squinting her eyes and giving her a serious look.  
  
"He's not that type of guy to do something like that.he loves you lime!" said erasa, looking serious.  
  
"Well, if they didn't, I'm sure Angela took advantage of the situation.I'm not stupid.no one can tell me that she just happen to show up before I got there nor say she just stop by last night at gohans house because she was going through a bad time.I'm sure something lead up to the reason why I saw them coming down the stairs together!" said lime, frowning and still feeling angry.  
  
"I'm sure that Angela had every attempt to get gohan to sleep with her!" said videl, giving a smirk.  
  
"No doubt about that!" said erasa, agreeing with videl. Then Angela and her friends walk in the food court and Angela spotted lime, videl and erase at there table.  
  
"Lookie who's here girls.it's slime, feet-smell and pencil head.it's time to have some fun!" said Angela with a sinister look.  
  
"No Angela, that is not why we are here!" said carly, frowning at her.  
  
"Leave lime alone Angela! You know good and well that gohan didn't sleep with you, so why terrorize lime about it and besides, it's wrong Angela!" said Trina, pulling on Angela's arm to keep her from going over to them.  
  
*Jerking away from her* "Let me go.so, I don't care if it is wrong, I enjoy terrorizing her.as long as I can make it look like me and gohan did it, she will not want him back and I am planning on keeping it that way until he's mine.stay here if you two want.I have a life to make more miserable!" said Angela, as she starts to walk over to them and leave her friends standing there.  
  
"We need to go over there, so she don't get hurt!" Said Trina, frowning.  
  
"Yeah, she won't survive if she say something stupid to videl! Let's go!" said carly, as they both started to walk fast over to them. Then videl notices Angela coming their way.  
  
"We got company coming girls and from the smirk on her face, it looks like she wants to cause some serious problems! *Popping knuckles* I'm ready to beat the highlights out of her dizzy head if she say anything stupid.like, her and gohan are going out!" said videl, getting ready to attack.  
  
"No videl.we are not going to lower ourselves to her standards.anyways, that's what she wants us to do.to make a scene!" said lime, looking at her serious.  
  
"That's right videl.all you need is to beat the tar out of her and it will be splattered all over the front page of the school news paper with her picture on it full of bruises in the morning and an article as long as your arm and the title might say, "The Great Videl protector of the city or bully.look at this picture and judge for yourselves!" I don't believe you want to see that!" said erasa.  
  
"No I don't, but it would be nice to kick her butt for being a whore but anyways, hear she is." Said videl, softly because she was a few steps from their table. Then she pulls over a chair next to lime.  
  
"So, how are things lime since you and gohan are no longer a couple? He told me the sad news last night when we were studying in his bedroom.I just felt so bad for you guys!" said Angela, pretending to be concerned.  
  
"None of our teachers didn't give us anything to study last night for homework!" said lime, looking at her serious.  
  
"Mrs. Keno gave me and gohan some homework yesterday plus a few other people in the class for extra credit!" said Angela, smirking at erasa.  
  
"Gohan doesn't need any extra credit work, he's way ahead of the whole class!" said erasa, smirking back at her  
  
"Maybe she had him to help you on your work, that you are so behind in!" said lime, bluntly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you and gohan had an all nighter with all of the work you are behind in.I'm sure you two didn't get any sleep last night?!" said videl, trying not to be sarcastic.  
  
"Well, to be exact.we slept very well *smirking and getting up* we slept so well, I didn't want to leave his bed.see ya!" she said walking away with an evil smirk.  
  
*Passing between carly and Trina* "That was big fun!" she said with an evil smirk. And they walk up to the table.  
  
"Guys.we tried to stop her.please don't be mad at us!" said carly, feeling bad.  
  
"Lime, I wish I could stop what Angela keeps doing but I can't!" said Trina, feeling bad.  
  
"Don't worry about it, you have no control over what Angela does.she chooses to be a troublemaker!" lime said, feeling hurt by what Angela said.  
  
In a secluded area where gohan and Giovanni are at now and are still underground fighting each other and with each blow they slam on each other, the ground comes up all over and that causes an earth quake which caused all the animals in the forest to run because even though the forest wasn't coming up yet, it shoke the ground real hard and the animals take off to find a hiding place, even chichi felt it.  
  
*Trying to put away the laundry* "I can't believe this.I allow gohan to spar with Giovanni and he's trying to tare the house down!!" yelled chichi, trying to keep from falling on the ground. Then goten runs over to the window.  
  
"Mom, that's not only gohan.it's Mr. Giovanni too.he's real strong! Mom, you said my dad was strong to.was he as strong as Mr. Giovanni?!" ask goten, in excitement.  
  
"Goten, Mr. Giovanni is not strong like gohan nor your dad.gohan is just over doing it right now! *Two piles of towels that were on the closet shelf fall on her head* "THAT'S IIIIIIT!!!" She gets up off the floor and storms out the front door  
  
"GOHAN.STOP THAT RIGHT NOW BEFORE YOU WRECK THE HHHHHOUSE!!!" She screamed from the top of her lungs. Goten comes next to her.  
  
"Mom, I told you.its Mr. Giovanni who is also strong like gohan!" he said smiling.  
  
"Goten, for the last time, Mr. Giovanni is not as strong as gohan! I just feel sorry for Giovanni.he didn't know what he was up against!"  
  
Then Giovanni and gohan bust through the ground and come up in the sky ten feet from where chichi and goten were standing and they fighting with great speed and intensity. The pressure from their fighting was so powerful, it slammed chichi and goten up against the house knocking them out. Then Giovanni sense what happened to goten and chichi.  
  
"GOHAN STOP.SOMETHINGS BAD HAPPENED TO YOUR MOM AND GOTEN!!!" shouted Giovanni, Looking wide-eyed and immediately takes off fast towards her and gotens way.  
  
*Holding a ki blast in his hand and instantly stops before he threw it, sensing it as well* "MOM, GOTEN!!" shouted gohan, flying down fast with him.  
  
Find out what happens next in chapter 7.  
  
Vegeta: do you always have to end it like that.can't you explain yourself to the people and give them some idea what might happen in the next chapter?!"  
  
HM: no!"  
  
Vegeta: it's so boring!!"  
  
HM: you're the one that is boring!!"  
  
Vtsfy: you're just mad vegeta because your not one of the main characters in the story!"  
  
Vegeta: I don't want to be one of the main characters in this stupid story!!"  
  
HM: you take that back vegeta.my story is not stupid!!"  
  
Vegeta: STUPID!!! STUPID!!! STUPID!!! TELL ME, WHY SHOULD I WANT TO PLAY A MAIN CHARACTER IN THIS STORY IF I AM NOT GOING TO GET THE GLORY!!!" I'LL TELL YOU WHY, IT'S THAT MORON KAKAROT AND HIS TWO SKIRT WEARING DRUG LORD FRIENDS WHO WILL GET THE GLORY!!!"  
  
Angus: It's called a kilt and who are you calling a drug lord.you starched haired freak!!"  
  
Giovanni: how dare you insult use like that vegeta!!"  
  
Goku: vegeta, Giovanni and Angus are not drug lords anymore! That's why they were able to play this part because they know what it was like to be that way!  
  
Vegeta: SO WHAT.I DON'T GIVE A FLIPPING DOLPHIN WHO THEY WERE THEN NOR NOW!!!"  
  
*Angus and Giovanni powers up real fast* Angus: Lets just show him the real power of a true Scotsman in full affect!!"  
  
Giovanni: lets do it. HERE IT COMES!!!"  
  
Then they both did a combination blast that hit vegeta and shrunk him to the size of an action figure that was in a plastic transparent gift box.  
  
Angus: This should take care of monkey breath!"  
  
Giovanni: I believe we did a nice job!"  
  
Vegeta: HEY.I'M NOT TO BE TOYED WITH *beating on the wall of the gift box* I COMMAND YOU TO PUT ME BACK TO MY REGULAR SIZE.NNNNOW!!!"  
  
*Laughing and picks up the gift box* Goku: Ha!! Ha!! Ha!! I'm sure you would make a nice present for a little boy or maybe, a little girl!"  
  
Vegeta: THAT'S NOT FUNNY KAKAROT!!!" 


	7. Living Dysfunctional Chap 7.

I own nothing of dragon ball Z nor any of its characters nor stories and so forth nor do I want to but I do own Giovanni, Angus, carly, Tj and cixx and all other names I may not have mention that don't belong to DB, DBZ, DBGT and any other sagas I don't know about.  
  
  
  
Living Dysfunctional chap 7.  
  
Giovanni and gohan flied extremely fast over to chichi and goten. They landed and ran over to them. Giovanni picks up chichi and gohan picks up goten and carries them quickly in the house and laid them down on the floor. Goten wakes up after gohan tried to get him up. Giovanni was still trying to get chichi up.  
  
"Chichi, chichi!!" shouted Giovanni, looking worried as he was trying to wake her up. "She's not waking up gohan!!" *Thinks to himself* "what have I done!" then gohan picks her up.  
  
"Giovanni, I have to take my mom up to kame's lookout, I'll explain as we go.come on goten!" he said, as they walk out the door and fly off. Then at kame's lookout, dende, piccolo and Mr. popo sense something was coming.  
  
"Who is this coming?!" ask Mr. popo, not having no idea who was coming up there.  
  
"It's gohan!" said dende, getting excited.  
  
"And he's bringing company.goten and chichi's new Guy." said piccolo. Then they land on kame's lookout. Piccolo and Giovanni started to stare at each other  
  
*Running over to dende carrying his mom* "Dende, I know this is unorthodox but please heal my mom?!" ask gohan in distress.  
  
"Yes gohan, *lays his hand on chichi* I will heal your mom.wow, if you had of waited any longer, she would have died.what happened?!" ask dende, being concerned.  
  
"Gohan and I were sparing, she and goten happen to be outside when we were fighting and the power of our sparing was so.how can I say it.extreme, they crashed into the house.I never meant for this to happen.I'm so sorry!" he said, feeling bad about what happened.  
  
"The word extreme isn't powerful enough to describe the way we were fighting Giovanni!" said gohan, smiling. Dende finish healing chichi, then she open her eyes and saw the three of them hovering over her smiling. She grabs gohan by the collar and shakes him real hard.  
  
"ARE YOU NUTS.YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US AAAAALL!!!" Screamed chichi, and Giovanni grabs chichi's hands and pulled them off of him and turns her around to him.  
  
"If you're going to shake him, shake me also because I was putting out all that power as well.go ahead.do it!!" demanded Giovanni, chichi had a shock look on her face because she didn't know that he had the same ability as her two sons and ex husband goku.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me, you had the same fighting ability as my sons and ex husband.Giovanni?!" ask chichi, with a serious look.  
  
"I was going to tell you but I had to wait for the right time.and I guess this was the right time.I hope!" He said with a silly grin. Chichi shakes her head smiling as she looks at him and piccolo had remembered what king kai had said and the power dende, Mr. popo and he had sense earlier put then he figured it out that it was Giovanni that was one of the persons who was giving off that power and he thinks to himself.  
  
"So, this is what king kai was talking about and that explosive power we sense earlier.I can't believe how strong this guy is and how he's good at holding back his power without anyone finding out.I sense there is more he's holding back, maybe it is true that he's a drug lord! It's good that goku's coming home but until then, I'll keep an eye on Giovanni. Then Giovanni, who can also read minds, had been reading piccolos mind all of this time, so he started to talk to piccolo's mind.  
  
"So, goku thinks he can just come back into there lives and pick up were he left off?!! I doubt that.I love chichi and her boys and I will not allow them to be taken from me!!" said Giovanni in anger.  
  
"Do you really love them or are they just pawns in your hands for your pleasure, so no one can discover who you really are!!" said piccolo in anger.  
  
"Heh! Heh! Heh! Heh! You can't begin to fathom who I really am Namek!!" he yelled.  
  
"How did you know I am a Namek.explain?!!" piccolo yelled.  
  
"Oh, I know a lot of things more than you realize.more than you ever will know.I'm warning you Namek.stay out of my business or I'll kill you.UNDERSTAND?!!!" demanded Giovanni. "Oh, and one more thing, tell goku that chichi's soon to be husband said hi!" Then he picked chichi up off the floor and showed no signs that he had been talking to piccolo in his mind.  
  
"Thanks for healing my mom dende!" Said goten, smiling at him as he gets ready to fly off.  
  
"Thanks dende.you're the best.bye piccolo.see ya!" said gohan waving as he takes off in the air.  
  
"I really appreciate this.thanks!" said Giovanni, taking off in the air with chichi in his arms and he looks over at piccolo with a smirk.  
  
"Thank you.bye!" said chichi, smiling and waving at them as they started to fly away.  
  
  
  
The next day at orange star high school during lunchtime gohan, sharpener, carly and cixx were out side sitting in the courtyard of the school.  
  
"I can't believe how good this courtyard looks since they remolded It." said carly, looking around smiling.  
  
"Yeah, and what makes it so special is that some of the kids from this high school are the ones who did all of this artwork." Said gohan, smiling as he looks around.  
  
"You can see rayon's work in the left corner, niccos work in the middle and Tina's work at the bottom." Said sharpener, as he was looking around.  
  
*Feeling Annoyed* "And you can see the many other artist who were chosen to do this project.yada yada yada.anyways, lets talk about something that makes since.what do you think about having gummy candy at my party Friday night?!" cixx ask, smiling at them. They all look at him like he was crazy.  
  
"I think you've smoked one to many joints cixx!" said sharpener, wondering was he okay. Cixx takes out a plastic bag full of gummy candy.  
  
*Puts one in his mouth* "This is something new that I just got from one of my friends a few weeks ago and I didn't want to let none of you know about it until I tested it first but only take one, you'll start to get high if you eat two." Said cixx, as he was chewing on the candy and passes the plastic bag of candy so each person can get a piece. Angela walks over to them and sits next to gohan.  
  
*Sees the plastic bag of candy and takes one* "Hey, gummy candy.so you finally decided to share this with us?!" ask Angela, smiling at him.  
  
"I thought you was the only one that knew about the candy.you lying moron!!" Said sharpener in anger.  
  
"Listen blonde.Ms. Air head *looking and frowning at Angela* happened to have came over after I got the candy and I told her I'm not giving it out until I test it first, you idiot!!" said cixx in anger at sharpener and they both stood up and started to stare at each other with a look that would make your flesh crawl and they were about to fight but gohan stops them.  
  
"Whoa their guys *sees the dean walking over to them* the deans coming." Gohan said smiling and the dean stops at their table and Angela puts the gummy candy away with out the dean seeing her.  
  
"Can anyone tell me what's going on here?!" ask the dean sternly.  
  
"There was a misunderstanding sir.it's already been taken care of!" said gohan, smiling at him.  
  
"Is this true carly?!" ask the dean, looking at her seriously.  
  
"Yes it is sir.it was all just a misunderstanding." She said smiling at the dean.  
  
"Alright, I'll wont ask this time what the misunderstanding is "because I trust carlys answer but *looks at sharpener and cixx* I will be keeping an eye out on you two.carry on!" said the dean as he walks away. They all smile as the dean walks away but the moment he turns the corner cixx and sharpener were at it again.  
  
"I could have gotten busted you nimrod. Now I have to lay low awhile on bringing my goodies to give out!!" said cixx in anger.  
  
"You don't need to bring that stuff to school anyways you drug lord?!!" as sharpener yelled back at him.  
  
"Enough guys.remember what the dean said.I don't think you want to end up in his office today!" said gohan sternly. Then Angela saw lime walking towards their way and she quickly starts kissing gohan catching him off guard and of course he likes it but doesn't kiss her back but from the direction lime was coming from, it look like he was kissing her back. She walks over to the table and snatched Angela by the hair then floors her.  
  
SLAMMMM!!!  
  
*Looking wide eyed* "LIME, ARE YOU NUTS.YOU MAY HAVE.  
  
*Pulling him from the table* "SHUT UP. SHE'S FINE!!!" yelled lime as she was pulling him down the hall by his collar.  
  
At the sons home chichi was singing and hanging up the last of her laundry and went into the house. Then as she entered the kitchen Angus was sitting at the table and it frighten chichi.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU.GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!" Screamed chichi shaking in fear.  
  
*Getting up and walking towards her* "Is this how you treat all of your house guest.it looks like I have to teach you some manners!" said Angus with an evil smirk. Then chichi gets in her fighting position.  
  
"THE ONLY ONE THAT NEEDS TO LEARN SOME MANNERS IS YOU.YOU BUM!!!" Yelled chichi, in anger and she charged at him and he zaps her with a freeze attack and she was frozen in the spot she was in and he unfreezes her by slapping her real hard which knock her backwards over the couch but it wasn't enough to knock her out and she gets up with her mouth and nose bleeding, getting back in her fighting position.  
  
*Walking towards her* "You're a tuff one lass.but that still wont save you from me.what do you see in Giovanni?!" he ask, bluntly.  
  
"WHAT.THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!" screamed chichi in anger. Then Angus disappears and reappears in front of her and grabs her by the throat with both hands, lifting her up fast in the air strangling her.  
  
"I'M MAKING IT MY BUSINESS YOU WHORE.TELL ME WHAT YOU SEE IN GIOVANNI OR YOU'LL DIE!!!" Screamed Angus at chichi in anger. Then trunks and goten who came in the kitchen seen what was going on, and shot a ki blast at the same time at Angus hitting him in the butt. Then he screamed, drop chichi and grab his behind because it hurt real badly.  
  
"LEAVE MY MOM ALONE YOU BULLY!!!" yelled goten in anger.  
  
"LETS FINISH HIM GOTEN!!!" screamed trunks in anger. They charged at Angus in full force and just when it look like they was going to hit him they both disappeared but when they reappeared behind angus, he disappeared and instantly reappeared in front of them and bashed both trunks and gotens heads together and they fall to the floor and was knock out, chichi seeing this, was already calling 911 and angus who heard her talking on the phone hysterically, shoot a electro blast at the phone receiver in her hand and blowing it up and she screams and runs out the house and he comes after her.  
  
"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME LASS.YOU WILL ANSWER MY QUESTION!!!" he said in anger. Then Angus disappears and reappears in front of chichi causing her to crash into him really hard. She falls down and he picks her up off the ground by the waist with both hands holding her up in the air and tears started to fall down chichi's face.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME BECAUSE I KNOW IT'S MORE THAN JUST WANTING TO KNOW ABOUT WHAT I SEE IN GIOVANNI!!!" Screamed chichi, as she crys in anger.  
  
"You do have a brain.I have to give it to Giovanni this time, you're not like those other airheads he usually dates but it doesn't matter, I have had sex with all of them and your next!" angus said sarcastically with an evil smirk. He puts her on the ground and instantly rips off all of her clothes except for her bra and underwear and starts kissing her with passion as she was trying to fight him off.  
  
  
  
As I have said before and I will say it again, I don't do lemons and if I decide if there should be any rape, there will be no details at all. I will leave it to the imagination. Read what happens next in chapter 8. Please read and review. 


End file.
